Cyber Wolf Pack
The cyber wolf pack is a group of cyber wolves formed by Caitlin. Biography The cyber wolves were created by Caitlin after she decided that she wanted some pets. None of the primal trio allowed her to, which made Caitlin quite upset. However, she didn't let this stop her. Being goddess of wolves, Caitlin easily created them and gave them all different appearances, so she could identify them easily. At first there were just four, by the names of Pyro, Tyde, Sky and Solar. Caitlin kept them hidden away in her palace, where nobody could find them. Whenever she returned, the first thing she'd do is greet them, and give them treats and that. Their bonds were strong. Nothing could stop that. One day, the other gods and goddesses started to notice that some of their meat was vanishing out of nowhere. Caitlin was also perplexed. However, she forgot to close the door of the rooms the four wolves were in, and Pyro escaped. The other three couldn't be bothered to leave. Caitlin searched her palace to see whether all the wolves were there, and couldn't find Pyro. She immediately came to the correct conclusion, and searched high and low for Pyro. This was no easy task. Just as Caitlin was about to give up, she saw Pyro with Billie. She ran towards Billie, pretending that she'd never seen Pyro before. As Billie answered the questions, Pyro became more excited, until he jumped onto Caitlin, and stated to lick her face. Caitlin had been caught. She begged for Billie not to tell anybody, which she promised to never tell. Feeling relieved, Caitlin decided to have a nap at the palace, yet little did she realize that her father, Nathaniel, was watching the entire time, in his tree disguise. The next day, Caitlin was confronted by all of her family members. Nathaniel revealed he had seen Caitlin and Billie with Pyro, and asked her why she created the wolf. She thought that if she told the truth about her wanting the pet, Pyro would have to leave. Despite her being under pressure, Caitlin thought of an idea, and tested it out, hoping that it would work. "I thought that we could do with some guards on Wikiana, in the case of some more powerful beings invading us. Yes, we could defend ourselves, but what if we was in a situation where we were all in a complex situation at the same time? Who else could we call upon? The answer would be this wolf. And if you want, I could create some more!" Everybody nodded, accepting the explanation. Seeing the use of the wolf guards, Nathaniel, Erlend and Aria allowed Caitlin to create more cyber wolves. Personalities of the main fourCategory:WIPCategory:Creatures Pyro Pyro is extremely mischievous, which was proven when he escaped Caitlin's palace. He'll often stir up trouble by misplacing whatever he grabs a hold of. He is clever enough to open doors and know how not to get detected. Ironic due to his name, he loves swimming, and is usually calm and collected whenever he's not stirring trouble. Sky Sky leads the pack whenever Caitlin doesn't need them. He is strict to the other wolves, yet he respects them at a point where he will take the bullet for them. He's always gutsy, and is willing to take risks for his mistress and for the other wolves. He also loves the thrill of the fight, and chances to prove himself as a worthy pack leader. Solar Solar is a lot more playful than any of the other wolves. As the youngest of the main four, he is quite naive, but will do his absolute best to help anybody is any way he can, as long as their hearts don't lie on the side of evil. As a loyal pack member, he will fight fang and claw to keep their territory, and to keep everybody else safe. Tyde Tyde is the laziest and oldest of all the wolves. All day, you will usually find him asleep on the weirdest things, including cabinets, drawers, and even a washing machine! Whenever he isn't asleep, he usually watches over the younger generation, and will teach them the methods of hunting and fighting. He will entertain the pups with stories of Caitlin and the other wolves. Powers and abilities of the main four Pyro Pyro, as his name suggests, can use fire magic, but only to protect the pack and their mistress. He also has the same intelligence as an average human adult. He likes to watch anything burn, as long as he doesn't trust them. Sky Sky can turn into a tornado and a hurricane to fling away any enemies. His preferred method of killing is to either suffocate the foes, or to make them plummet to their death. Solar Solar has healing powers, both with herbal plants and with his magic. He can heal nearly anything, except for blindness, deafness, and broken hearts. (Not really an illness, but whatever) Tyde Tyde can create rain from the sky, and create water bombs. He will fire a water bomb into a foe's mouth, and drown them with it. Trivia Their names are based on fire, water, the sky and the sun. When Caitlin created them, she based their personalities off of the poses that they were in. The other cyber wolf pack members also have their own personalities, as well as powers. Category:Wolfgirl23c Category:Creatures Category:Old